Shawn Spencer
by cindythechef
Summary: This was a quick little one shot of Shawn describing his life. I wanted to experiment with writing in the first person POV :) In this he describes his relationship with Gus, Lassie,Jules and Henry.


Hi! My name is Shawn Spencer. You may recognize me from the newspapers I am a psychic detective working for the SBPD. I have solved some pretty big cases for them.

I grew up here in Santa Barbara. I am an only child. My Dad was a Cop, one of the best SBPD ever saw. My Mom she is a Psychologist, came in handy with a son like me.

When I was just a baby my Dad saw that I was different. I have this thing called an eidetic memory. I also am hyper aware of my surroundings. When my Dad figured this out about me he set out to raise me to be this sort of super cop.

I used to really hate all the "lessons" he taught me but now looking back as an adult I see that he wanted to make sure that I knew how to be safe when working an unsafe job.

My relationship with my Dad has always been challenged but when I was a teenager, I hated him. My parents got divorced and it was easier to blame him than my Mom. Maybe because he was the one who stayed and she ran away from me.

My childhood was not a wonderful time for me. Kids can be little Bastards to other kids who are different. Different would be the nice way to describe me.

I told you about the eidetic memory but I forgot to mention the fact that I technically have a Genius IQ. I know what your thinking Shawn Spencer a Genius, nah!

The other kids hated me because if I bothered to show up in class half the time, I could get straight A's without cracking a book. The teachers wanted me to skip grades and go to college early but my parents wouldn't have any part of that.

The kids used to tease me and call me a "Photo Freak." I tried not to let it bother me but it did. Growing up all I wanted was to have friends and play, but because I was different no one would ever play with me.

I did have one friend, Gus. He was different too. Not like me mind you, he was just really smart and a huge Nerd. We went through all of school together and became the Best of friends.

We work together now in my Psychic Detective agency. He is the person in my life that keeps me sane and puts up with me. I am not the easiest person to love and he has always loved me no matter what.

No! not that kind of love! Oh God no Gus is my best friend my brother.

My Dad and I have gotten close recently, finally after 30 years. I tell you being able to look at him through the eyes of a semi adult is helpful. All the things he did to me growing up, the things that made me think that he hated me. Those things he did because he loved me, I can see that now.

I will never fully understand Henry Spencer the guy I call Dad but I am certain now that I am the most important thing in his life. I can't tell you how many times he has saved my bacon when I did something stupid. He is a good guy to have around.

I think I fist realized how much he loved me when one of the Cops I work with got accused of something he didn't do and I was trying to help clear his name.

The guy that did do what he was accused of was a cop too. Long story short I was knocked unconscious and pistol-whipped before they got to me.

I remember my Dad being a part of the team that found me, the look and on his face spoke volumes to me. I was used to seeing anger and frustration on his face. I was actually proud of the anger lines that I caused to form on his face. This look though was different it was worry.

I remember almost passing out and before I could even think to brace myself my Dad's strong arms were around me helping me to stand.

He has been helping me to stand ever since, figuratively at least.

I love my Dad so much. He can still be a grumpy pain in my backside but I know that he has my back. I hope he knows that I love him too.

Back to my work, sorry I tend to Bunny trail a lot, you know the whole ADD thing. Gus and I love to go to the pet shop and love on the Bunnies. I know two grown men getting hopped up on Bunny love is a little pathetic but hey don't judge.

Sorry! The SBPD is where I work. I usually work with two detectives. Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara.

Lassiter or Lassie is what I call him. He is an amazing cop and don't you ever tell him I said that. We have an interesting relationship. On the surface you may think that we hate each other but we don't. He tells everyone that he hates me but he is the first person to come to my rescue if I need it.

Lassie is like a big brother to me. I am the obnoxious little brother that follows him around and irritates him but let someone threaten me watch out. Lassie is good people, I am glad to know him. Plus it is so much fun screwing around with him.

Juliet or Jules, she is this tiny blonde powerhouse with beautiful blue eye. I haven't gotten the guts up to tell her yet but I think I really love her and she might be "the one". You know what I mean the one person that you wouldn't mind waking up next too for the next 50 years.

We work together so it makes it a little awkward and it doesn't help that I am a huge chicken. I am also a huge commitment phoebe but one of these days I am going to tell her exactly how I feel. She is just about the most perfect person I have ever met.

Hmm well that is about all really. I am who I am and I am really good at catching the bad guys. I am a lucky guy to be partners in Psyche with Gus and to work with people who I am proud to call friends. Life is pretty cool! I am really glad I came back to Santa Barbara two years ago and for the first time in a long time I don't think I will be going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
